versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Breath of the Wild)
Link 'is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Background One hundred years before the events of Breath of the Wild, Link was one of the top knights of Hyrule, being a member of the Champions that protected Princess Zelda. However, when Calamity Ganon returned to life, he caused a cataclysm throughout the land of Hyrule, which resulted in the death of all the Champions except Link, who was put to sleep for one hundred years. After he awoke from his slumber, the hero lost all of his memories, but under instructions from the spirit of the King of Hyrule, he set out on a journey to awaken all the Divine Beasts and save the princess and the land from Calamity Ganon. Stats 'Attack Potency: Country Level (Can defeat and parry attacks from Wizzrobes, who can create storms of this magnitude), possibly Small Planet Level to Large Planet Level '(Defeated Calamity Ganon, who was able to move the moon in a short timeframe through unknown means.) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Capable of reacting to things like Guardian Lasers at a 1/30th of the speed of normal reactions.) 'Durability: Country Level (Can take attacks from Wizzrobes) possibly Small Planet Level to Large Planet Level (Can take magic attacks from Calamity Ganon) Hax: Time Manipulation (With Stasis), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnesis), Resurrection (With Mipha's Grace), Existence Erasure (with Ancient Arrows), Higher damage against evil beings with the Master Sword. Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by his own Ancient Arrows.) Intelligence: Above Average (Solved many complex trials from the gods that required both brain and brawn.) Stamina: Limited, but High (At his best, he can perform demanding physical activities for extended periods of time. Able to endure plenty of damage from enemies.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Mipha's Grace:' A blessing from Mipha. Upon receiving mortal damage, the spirit of Mipha instantly revives Link and severely increases the limit of his health. *'Revali's Gale:' A blessing from Revali. Upon using it, a great gust of wind blows upward, allowing Link to use it to gain the higher ground with his Paraglider. It can be used three times before needing to recharge. *'Daruk's Protection:' A blessing from Daruk. It allows Link to cast upon himself an indestructible barrier that instantly deflects all attacks that touch it. It can be used three times before needing to recharge. *'Urbosa's Fury:' A blessing from Urbosa. It allows Link to summon bolts of lightning around him. It can be used three times before needing to recharge. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A technique that Link can use with his sword after charging magic power within it for a few seconds. It consists of a quick spinning swing of his sword, which deals more damage than normal attacks. It consumes stamina when used. Equipment *'Sheikah Slate:' A multiuse piece of Sheikah technology that Link always carries. It provides Link with information about his surroundings. It holds multiple Runes that grant Link access to diverse tools. **'Remote Bomb:' A Rune that allows Link to create an endless supply of bombs of either spherical or cubic shape. Link can detonate these bombs at will. **'Magnesis:' A Rune that allows Link to control magnetism to a certain extent. It lets him move around all sort of metallic items, regardless of their size. **'Stasis:' A Rune that allows Link to stop time for specific items or enemies for 10 seconds. During these 10 seconds, Link can attack the target as much as he wants, and the kinetic energy of his attacks will be conserved until the time runs out. This can be used to launch objects extremely far or to blitz enemies. **'Cryonis:' A Rune that allows Link to create large blocks of ice on liquid surfaces. **'Camera:' A Rune that allows Link to take pictures of objects and beings. Once he has a picture of them, he can use the Sheikah Slate to search for the target. **'Master Cycle Zero:' A Rune that allows Link to summon a motorcycle that runs on fuel that he can craft with his materials. This vehicle essentially functions like a faster and more durable horse. *'Paraglider:' An item designed to allow its user to glide through the air. It consumes stamina when used. *'Master Sword:' A powerful blade with the power to repel evil. Although it can lose its energy after prolonged usage, it automatically regains its power after five minutes. It is able to shoot beams when Link is at full health. *'Savage Lynel Crusher:' A massive club made from a metal found only on Death Mountain. It is even more powerful than the Master Sword, but it has notably worse durability. *'Royal Guard's Claymore:' A massive broadsword once wielded by the Royal Guard of Hyrule. Due to its age, it has low durability, but it is extremely powerful. *'Boulder Breaker:' A huge broadsword with no edges once wielded by Daruk. It's perfect for striking ores and rocks. *'Scimitar of the Seven:' A scimitar that once belonged to Urbosa. *'Lightscale Trident:' A trident once wielded by Mipha. *'Ancient Battle Axe++:' A massive energy axe wielded by Guardians. Its cutting power is great. *'Ancient Bladesaw:' An energy chainsaw designed to deal greater damage to Guardians. *'Demon Carver:' A circular blade used by the Yiga Clan. *'Lizal Tri-Boomerang:' A boomerang used by the Lizalfos. It can be used as a throwing weapon or as a melee one. *'Great Flameblade:' A broadsword that can shoot fire. *'Great Thunderblade:' A broadsword that can shoot lightning. *'Great Frostblade:' A broadsword that can shoot freezing winds that encase the enemies in ice. *'Ancient Spear:' An energy spear wielded by the Guardians. *'Meteor Rod:' A magical staff that can launch multiple balls of fire. *'Blizzard Rod:' A magical staff that can cause a small blizzard that instantly freezes enemies. *'Thunderstorm Rod:' A magical staff that shoots balls of electricity. *'Bow of Light:' A holy weapon that can fire the extremely powerful Light Arrows. *'Ancient Bow:' The best bow overall that Link can use. It boasts high power, high durability, great range, and the ability to shoot arrows in a perfectly straight line. It can fire multiple kinds of arrows. **'Fire Arrows:' Powerful arrows imbued with the power of fire. **'Ice Arrows:' Powerful arrows that immediately encase the enemy in a block of ice. **'Shock Arrows:' Powerful arrows imbued with electricity. They paralyze the enemy briefly if struck by them. **'Bomb Arrows:' Arrows with explosives attached to them. They explode as soon as they tag the enemy. **'Ancient Arrows:' Extremely powerful arrows powerful enough to destroy Guardians. They deal an immense amount of damage. They can "consign foes to oblivion". *'Hylian Shield:' The strongest shield Link can wield. An extremely durable shield that Link can use to deflect all sorts of attacks or to slide down hills. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Able to harm massive foes such as Hinoxes or Stone Talus. *Can stagger and ragdoll large foes such as Moblins. *Breaks large chunks of ore to mine them. Speed/Reactions *Can react to all sort of attacks like arrows or magical beams fired by Guardians. *Capable of dodging and deflecting arrows. Durability/Endurance *Able to survive falls from great distances. *Tanks hits from beings such as Lynels and Hinox. Skill/Intelligence *Surpassed 136 trials from the Monks of Hylia. *An able survivalist that can cook all sorts of meals with different effects. *Recovered all of his memories. *Took back control of the four Divine Beasts. *Proved himself to maneuver himself in the air efficiently enough to impress a Rito. *Became a Champion of Hyrule. *Rescued Princess Zelda and sealed Calamity Ganon away. Powerscaling Due to the fact that the best AP feat in BotW was performed by a common enemy, Link's ability to defeat Wizzrobes should logically scale to all the Champions and the bosses in the game, including Calamity Ganon. Weaknesses *All of his weapons can break after repeated uses. *The blessings from the champions have quite long cooldown periods. *Most of his runes have cooldown periods. *Can't use Bomb Arrows in hot places, or they will explode on his face, killing him instantly. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: *Vs. Spyro the Dragon - Spyro's Profile (Speed was equalized. Legend Spyro was used. Large Planet Level keys for both.) Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Pilots Category:Sword Users Category:Club Users Category:Trident Users Category:Axe Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Bow Users Category:Knights Category:Protagonists Category:Planet Level Category:Small Planet Level Category:Country Level Category:Large Country Level